Plastic is a kind of a polymer compound that can be molded using heat and/or pressure, and is polymer that is easy to process, is dissolved when heat is applied, and returns to a solid state if a temperature is sufficiently lowered.
Since plastics are easy to process in various forms and a part of them can be recycled, currently, various kinds of plastic resin molded products are being used.
In general, such plastic can be obtained by polymerizing monomer compounds, and the polymerized resin or resin composition may be processed and stored in the form of a pellet, and molded by various methods according to use, thus preparing products.
In order to confirm the mechanical properties of the plastic resin molded product, various measuring methods such as tensile strength, elongation, impact strength, flexural strength, etc. are being suggested, but required properties are different according to practically prepared products, and the basic properties are tested after manufacturing a specimen, and thus, it was difficult to infer the properties required for practical products of various forms